


To Soul or Not to Soul

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Breathplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam is soulless and it’s the best sex Dean’s ever had, makes it hard to want his soul put back in, of course Dean does want his soul put back in, eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Soul or Not to Soul

Dean should feel guilty, he supposes. At least, more guilty than he does. But its hard to focus on figuring how to get his little brother’s soul back when he’s writhing on the end of his soulless body’s cock. And when he spends most of his time there? Well. The hunt for a way to return Sam’s soul isn’t going as fast it probably should be.

As if aware Dean’s attention is waning, Sam delivers a hard crack across his ass, the flare of pain causing him to cry out, the heat flaring over his skin making him moan. Sam reaches forward, sliding his hands up Dean’s chest, one wrapping around his throat and pulling him up so they’re back to chest.

"You’re thinking about him again, aren’t you, Dean?" Sam muttered darkly, nipping along his throat and shoulder. Dean tried to protest, but was completely ignored. "Guess I’m going to have to try a little harder."

With that, the hand around Dean’s throat tightened, sending a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock. The other gripped his hip tightly, sure to bruise as Sam shoved deep into him. Dean whimpered, unable to draw enough breath to moan as Sam nailed his prostate.

"Yeah, just like this, Dean. You fucking love it, don’t you, taking my cock. You gonna come for me like this?"

And damnit if he wasn’t right. Even as his head swam, Dean could feel his orgasm building, and fast, body tensing where he was drawn tight against his brother. What little breath he could draw caught in his throat, just on the cusp, when Sam’s hand moved to the base of his cock and squeezed, driving his orgasm back. “Fuck!” he swore loudly as Sam released his throat, chuckling and pulling out. “You son of a-“

Sam flipped Dean onto his back (which, fuck, okay, was hotter than it should’ve been. Sam without a soul was even more ripped than Sam normally was, and Dean had gotten off to the mere idea of being pinned by those ridiculous arms more times than he could count). Pulling the older man’s legs up over his shoulders, Sam drove back into him without preamble, setting up a fierce pace. Dean thrust back as much as he could because, fuck, if he was gonna be sore tomorrow, he was sure as hell going to make it worth it now. He stretched his arms up, bracing himself against the headboard as Sam’s thrusts moved them further up, using the leverage to more fully ride the other man’s cock.

"Goddamn," he panted. "Fuck me, Sam, please fuck." So close to coming earlier, Dean’s orgasm was coming fast and he wasn’t sure how long he’d hold out under Sam’s pummelling if he came too early. He clenched down, sending a shudder though the other man. Sam clamped his hands on Dean’s shoulders, yanking him down even more fully.

"Gonna fill you up, Dean. Make sure anyone who comes near you knows exactly where you’ve been, just what you’ve been doing with your precious little Sammy," Sam growled into his ear and son of a bitch. Dean cried out as his orgasm hit, body bucking up into Sam as he fucked Dean through it. Sam thrust a few more times before shoving in deep, groaning and sinking his teeth into Dean’s throat.

He stayed still for just a few moments before leaning up and pulling out, a smirk on his lips as he watched pearls of his come leak from Dean’s ass. Sam leaned over the edge of the bed as Dean watched from where he was slumped against the pillows, panting. He returned with a plug in hand and swirled the tip through the come on Dean’s skin before pushing it deep in him. “Gotta make sure you’re open for me later,” he grinned, this version of him more shark than puppy. Watching Sam stroll out of the room, Dean groaned at the idea of being fucked again, already tired, but his cock twitched. If nothing else, this Sam could fuck, and hell if Dean was going to pass that up.

And later, after Sam got his soul back, Dean couldn’t help but delight in the flare of jealousy, the way Sam’s expression darkened as he took in the marks left by his other self, as he shoved Dean back against the wall to light up his fingers with the bruises on Dean’s hips. “He keep you stretched out for me, Dean?” Sam muttered, turning him around and pressing in. “Fuck, I guess so.” It was quick, and rough, and hard just like before, only this time, after, Sam wrapped Dean in those arms that had held him down so many times, holding him close. “Going to make sure you forget all about him, Dean,” he murmured. And if Dean snuggled back into his brother’s embrace, well. Who was going to tell?


End file.
